gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
SD Gundam Gaiden: Kikōshin Densetsu
is a media project within the SD Gundam franchise produced in 1993, centered on Bandai's Gunpla and Carddass trading cards. It's sequel to SD Gundam Gaiden: Seikihei Monogatari and the last installment of original SD Gundam Gaiden series. Overview Similar to previous entries, ''Kikōshin Densetsu features fantasy Japanese role-playing game styled visuals and storytelling. The characters use bases from Mobile Suit Gundam Silhouette Formula 91 in UC 0123 and Mobile Suit Gundam 0083: Stardust Memory. It conclude the overarching plot started in SD Gundam Gaiden: Sieg Zeon Hen. The focus of this series is on the amnesiac protagonist's search for the mysterious kikōshin (機甲神, "literally Armor God"). Story Three years after the previous series, conflict erupts again in the form of the Delaz Kingdom. These problems revolve around the mysterious Neo Gundam, a knight that suddenly appeared with no memory of his past except for his name, and the six powerful Kikōshin that are connected to his past. Chapters *'The Mysterious Scarlet Machine Soldier' Three years after the battle with the Neo Zeon Clan, the Dabat Kingdom has been at peace. Suddenly, the surrounding kingdoms have begun to suffer attacks that fell from the sky. While investigating, Vassal Knight GP01 and his group encounter the amnesiac Knight Neo Gundam and clash with the Delaz Kingdom's Sky Castle Gerunica. The Delaz Kingdom's true intention with the attacks was to find and capture Neo, who had escaped from the castle. The transformed Atomic Gundam then begins his attack on Dabat, as they had been hiding Neo. His strength managed to overwhelm GP01 and the rest of the kingdom's knights. Then, a word resonated in Neo Gundam's mind and he shouted "ELGAIA!!". From the sky came a crimson Machine Soldier, which grabs him and defeats the forces attacking the castle. *'The Six Armor Gods' Based on Neo's fragmented memory, Delaz is after the "6" and goes on a journey with the Knights of Dabat to find them. While on his travels, he finds out that the "6" are the Armor Gods and finds Aquarius, Mercurus, and Orphius. During this adventure, he is assisted by the mysterious Rose Knight. The Delaz Kingdom learns about this, but doesn't handle it. This was because they had their own trump cards: Mask Knight and the mysterious Machine Soldier Evil Shadow. Their fight against Atomic Gundam causes the evil shield to break and release the spirit of Sieg Zeon. Sieg Zeon escapes and makes King Aigulle, the leader of Delaz, his new host. When King Aigulle orders an attack on the knights and it's revealed that Rose Knight and Mask Knight are the same person. *'The Three Knights of Fate' Neo Gundam continues his search for the remaining Armor Gods on his own. He is then attacked by Dark Armor God Chaosgaia, which is being piloted by Crescent Knight Luna Gundam, the true identity of Mask Knight and Neo's older brother. Luna had been brainwashed by Sieg Zeon into becoming his subordinate. Due to the unrelenting attack, Neo falls into a coma. Furthermore, the castle was raided and the army was put under pressure. At that time, Knight Gerbera awakens GP01, GP02, and GP03 as the Knights of Fate. This new strength allows them to awaken Neo and they go fight Chaosgaia again. However, Chaosgaia summons all of the Armor Gods and combines with them to become Dark Armor God Gungenocider. During this battle, Neo remembers that he and Luna were originally the princes of the fallen Moon Kingdom, Selenis. Using the power of the Three Knights of Fate's Super Orchis, he forces the Armor Gods to undo the combination by stabbing Gungenocider's core, Chaosgaia. Upon seeing the wreckage of the Armor God, Neo's heart sank... *'The Ultra Armor God of Light' Neo Gundam, Knight Amuro, and the Knights of Fate invade Gerunica with the intention to defeat Sieg Zeon. However, Sieg Zeon breaks off from their attack and transforms into Sieg Brain. This causes the moon to turn red and begin to fall towards the Saddrac World. Neo begins to fight him in Elgaia, but needs the power of the remaining Armor Gods. He summons the 6 Armor Gods and combines into the Great Armor God Gungenesis. Sieg Brain then transforms into Sieg Zeon Mabuze and the final battle begins. Characters Moon Kingdom Selenis Mystery Knight Neo Gundam→'Selenis Knight Neo Gundam' *''Design Basis: RX-99 Neo Gundam (Unit 2), Takeru Myojin (Mars)'' The protagonist of the series. The amnesiac knight protected by Knight GP01. His true identity is the prince of the moon kingdom of Selenis. He is the pilot of Elgaia, which he can call to wherever he is to assist him. He went on a journey to figure out the meaning of the number "6" he had in his memory. He later pilots Gungenesis. Crescent Knight Luna Gundam/'Masked Knight'/'Rose Knight' *''Design Basis: RX-99 Neo Gundam (Unit 1), Marg, Rose Knight'' Neo's older twin brother. He infiltrated the Delaz Kingdom as Masked Knight and assisted Neo as Rose Knight. However, he is brainwashed after Sieg Zeon figures out his true identity and is forced to fight his younger brother as the pilot of Chaosgaia. In the rereleased Carddass box set, his original form was revealed and his original name was shown to be Selenis Knight Luna Gundam. Dabat Kingdom Vassal Knight Gundam GP01→'Vassal Knight Zephyranthes'/'Spirit Knight Zephyranthes' *''Design Basis: RX-78GP01-Fb Gundam "Zephyranthes" Full Burnern'' The knight who piloted the True Holy Machine Soldier. Instead of piloting the lost Gunrex, he pilots "Grandrex". He becomes caught up in the fight against Delaz by protecting Neo Gundam. During the search for the Armor Gods, he, along with GP02 and GP03 awaken as the "Three Knights of Fate" under Knight Gerbera's guidance. During the final battle, he supported Neo as the pilot of Gunrex α. Heavy Knight Gundam GP02→'Spirit Knight Physalis' *''Design Basis: RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis"'' A knight of Dabat that had been possessed by Sieg Zeon after picking up the Evil Shield and became Atomic Gundam. After losing to Elgaia as Atomic Gundam, the shield is destroyed and he is freed from Sieg Zeon's influence. He, along with GP01 and GP03, later awaken as the Three Knights of Fate and participate in the final battle with Sieg Zeon. Knight Gundam GP03→'Knight Gundam Stamen'/'Spirit Knight Stamen' *''Design Basis: RX-78GP03S Gundam "Dendrobium Stamen"'' A knight of Dabat and the user of Armored Chariot Orchis. After he awakened as one of the Three Knights of Fate with GP01 and GP02, the Orchis evolves to Armored Tank New Orchis. During the final battle, becomes the main operator of it. Knight Gundam Gerbera *''Design Basis: RX-78GP04G Gundam "Gerbera"'' A knight who helped out during the journey to find the Armor Gods. His true identity is Knight GP04 and he is responsible for guiding GP01, GP02, and GP03 into becoming the Three Knights of Fate. Magic Fencer Meteor Gundam *''Design Basis: RX-93-ν2 Hi-ν Gundam'' A magic fencer in the Dabat Kingdom. Originally a priest, but he did not adapt easily to the boring life of training and went on the path of battle. He uses skills that combine magic and sword skills via his telepathic swords. He participates in the search for the Armor Gods. Whirlwind Knight Windy Zeta *''Design Basis: MSZ-006A1 Zeta Plus A1 (Demonstration Colors)'' A knight of the Dabat and the pilot of Aerial Machine Soldier Dijeam. At the time of Gernica's assault, he sortied as the only Aerial Machine Soldier available. Afterwards, he helped in the search for the Armor Gods. Summoner Roux *''Design Basis: Roux Louka'' A summoner that serves the kingdom of Dabat. She has the ability to summon various spirits. She participated in the search for the Armor Gods. In the final battle, she summoned her guardian spirit, Roux Dragon, in order to revive Gunrex α. Fencer GM Custom *''Design Basis: RGM-79N GM Custom'' A Dabat swordsman unit that works under Knight GP01. Cavalrymen who have great mobility to fight against Neo Zeon soldiers that have descended to the ground. Warrior Rock Guntank *''Design Basis: F-50D Guntank R-44'' A warrior of Dabat. He is amazed by the Neo Zeon Clan's sky fortress's strength. Soldier GM Lenon *''Design Basis: RGM-79 GM'' The low level soldiers of Dabat. They rely on number and focus on protecting the city. They charge like footmen with their spears. Priest GM Cannon II *''Design Basis: RGC-83 GM Cannon II'' A priest of Dabat. He and Judau went with Neo Gundam to look for the Armor Gods. Knight Judau *''Design Basis: Judau Ashta'' A human knight of Dabat. His strength is the same of Knight Amuro when he first appeared, and he even struggles against Neo Zeon Monsters. After traveling with Neo Gundam, he noticed his own weakness and became a machine soldier pilot. Artilery GM Command *''Design Basis: RGM-79G GM Command'' A member of Dabat's artillery unit. Repeated bombardment to counter the Delaz Army's troops falling from the sky has given little results. Warrior Lambda Gundam *''Design Basis: MSA-0012 λ Gundam'' A warrior of Dabat. The strongest warrior of the Union Clan, even being able to hold up against some knights. He respects the Three Knights of Fate. Warrior Hardygun *''Design Basis: RGM-111 Hardygun'' A warrior of Dabat. One of the few people who knows Gerbera's true identity. Soldier Heavygun *''Design Basis: RGM-109 Heavygun'' Soldiers of Dabat who were deployed on a sandy beach. They are confused after seeing a black Elgaia (Chaosgaia). Pilot GM R *''Design Basis: RGM-79C GM Type C'' The pilot of Artillery Machine Soldier Mover-Tank. Soldier GM Rex *''Design Basis: RGM-79［G］ GM Ground Type'' Soldiers of Dabat. Constantly puzzled by Sieg Zeon's constantly changing form. Warrior Nemo Third *''Design Basis: MSA-004K Nemo III'' A warrior of Dabat. Looking at the transformed Sieg Zeon reminds him of the former Gunrex. Shaman Methuss Kai *''Design Basis: MSA-005S Methuss Kai'' A shaman of Dabat. Has magic that is on par with GM Cannon II. Spirit Spirit Geist A spirit of fire called by Summoner Roux. It burns enemies with fire. Based on how it manipulates fire, it seems to have a lively personality. Spirit Cloud Buster A spirit that manipulates weather. It is a spirit called by Summoner Roux. In order to counter the monsters attacking from the sky, it manipulated the air currents to try and confuse them. Spirit Flash Stoke A spirit that manipulates light. It attacks evil with holy light. It is also one of the higher level spirits to summon. Sprit Roux Dragon The strongest sprit summoned by Roux using a large amount of her own vitality. It was summoned in order to revive Gunrex, which had disappeared in the fight against Rune Carazzo. Flemen Clan Fortune Teller Flanagan *''Design Basis: Dr. Flanagan'' The Flemen Clan's fortune teller. He told Neo Gundam's group to head to Mount Avalon. Flemen Shinta *''Design Basis: Shinta'' A boy of the Flemen Clan. He was a guide to the village. Knight Gundam Flemen Psycho *''Design Basis: MRX-009 Psyco Gundam'' One of the knights that protect the Flemen Clan. He has considerably high ability. With a body trained in the harsh desert, he uses a shield and heavy sword to fight against the Neo Zeon Clan. Dune Knight Cluster Gundam *''Design Basis: F90III-Y Cluster Gundam'' One of the knights that protect the Flemen Clan. He is a knight that makes use of technique in contrast to Flemen Psycho's power. He can trick enemies by using the desert's mirages. A powerful person that can fight easily against Neo Zeon. Operator Flemen GM *''Design Basis: RGM-79F Desert GM'' The operator of the Flemen Clan's Machine Soldier Giga Nemo. Lacroa Kingdom Knight Captain Amuro *''Design Basis: Amuro Ray'' The leader of the Knights of Lacroa. His skills are top class among humans in the series. Delaz Kingdom Gren Monster Sieg Zeon/'Sieg Zeon Mabuze'/'Sieg Brain' *''Design Basis: MA-04X Zakrello'' The final forms of Sieg Zeon, who had possessed Knight GP02 and King Aiguille. As the emperor of the Zeon Clan, he cursed Knight Char and fought Knight Gundam. He was supposedly defeated by Knight Gundam, but was implied to be in the temporary body of a Zakrello Cat with his main body being within the Evil Shield. He possessed GP02, who held the shield, and was able to revive. He ultimately began to follow the Delaz Kingdom, who were searching for the missing Selenis royal family. Even in his temporary body, he only holds the desire eliminate not only the Union Clan, but all living things. Monster Zeon Seed A creature born from Gren Monster Sieg Zeon. Although it is weak alone, it becomes stronger in groups. It attacks those of the Union Clan and Neo Zeon Clan indiscriminately. Heavy Evil Knight Atomic Gundam/'Great Evil Knight Atomic Gundam' *''Design Basis: RX-78GP02A Gundam "Physalis"'' GP02 possessed by Sieg Zeon. He manipulated King Aiguille as the chief vassal of Delaz. He can use magic to increase his size to that of a machine soldier. After being defeated by Elgaia, Sieg Zeon left GP02's body and then possessed King Aiguille. King Aiguille *''Design Basis: Aiguille Delaz'' The king of the Delaz Kingdom. The leader of the Neo Zeon Clan after the death of Sieg Carazzo. He has no powers of his own and was possessed by Sieg Zeon after he left GP02's body. Tactician Quattro/'Knight Char' *''Design Basis: Char Aznable'' A strategist hired by the Neo Zeon Clan. His true identity is Knight Char, who had fought alongside Knight Gundam and joined the Neo Zeon Clan to try and overthrow Sieg Zeon. After Sieg Zeon's revival, he reveals his true identity and joins the Dabat Kingdom. Monster Bolinoak Mummy *''Design Basis: PMX-002 Bolinoak Sammahn'' A mummy that appears in dungeons. They act as a group and attack any living things they see. Monster Jamru Winder *''Design Basis: AMA-01X Jamru Fin'' A giant Neo Zeon Clan snake monster. It wraps its body around victims and eats them. Monster Banshee Qubeley *''Design Basis: AMX-004 Qubeley'' A Neo Zeon Clan spirit that lives in the mountains. It attacks using powerful curses. Monster Wing Zssa *''Design Basis: AMX-102 Zssa'' High-ranking monsters that belong to the Neo Zeon Clan Air Force. They are monsters with wings that tend to attack in groups. Monster Knight Adzam *''Design Basis: MAX-03 Adzam'' Neo Zeon Clan monsters who are Slime Adzams wearing knight armor. They act in groups and attack all at once. Revenge Mons Knight Gelgoog *''Design Basis: MS-14S Gelgoog Commander Type (Char Custom)'' A knight who was defeated at Zeon Black Castle and was revived by the Neo Zeon Clan's power. His aggressiveness has increased. Revenge Mons Sorcerer Messala *''Design Basis: PMX-000 Messala'' A sorcerer who was defeated at Stone Castle turned into a beast and revived by Neo Zeon's power. He is closer to a monster than a sorcerer. Warrior Gelgoog M *''Design Basis: MS-14F Gelgoog Marine'' A warrior of the Neo Zeon Clan. His ability is different from other warriors in the series. Explosive Warrior Geara Doga *''Design Basis: AMS-119 Geara Doga (Rezin Custom)'' An explosive warrior skilled in handling gunpowder. They are dangerous due to them trying to involve themselves and allies in their own explosions. Knight Gouf Try *''Design Basis: YMS-07A Prototype Gouf'' A knight of the Neo Zeon Clan. He was waiting in the corridor of the Sky Castle. A confident knight. Knight Mashymre/'Pilot Mashymre' *''Design Basis: Mashymre Cello'' A human knight of the Neo Zeon Clan. The commander of the Neo Zeon ground forces who were searching for Neo Gundam. In "Six Armor Gods", he pilots Gazelbaiya alongside his subordinates Gotton and Iliya. They faced Elgaia, but ultimately lost. Monster Bone Bigro *''Design Basis: MA-05 Bigro'' A monster living in the Flemen region. It has bare skeletal legs. It is quite weak when compared to other Neo Zeon Monsters. Monster Scorpio-Doc *''Design Basis: NRX-055 Baund Doc'' Scorpions that live in the Flemen region. Two of them appeared. They move quickly and try to inject poison with their tails. They are weak on their own. Monster Vassamen *''Design Basis: RMS-192M Zaku Mariner'' A species of indigenous monsters that inhabit the lake at summit of Mount Avalon. They appear to be spirit-like and have magic powers. Monster Turtle Capule *''Design Basis: AMX-109 Capule'' A turtle monster that live in caves. They are similar to Turtle Goggs, but they've adapted to living without needing to be close to the waterside. Monster Minotar Den'an *''Design Basis: XM-01 Den'an Zon'' A beast-like follower of the Neo Zeon Clan. Although its tribe is close to Gouf Taros and its fighting strength is comparable to the warriors and knights of the Neo Zeon Clan. They tend to act as group using heavy axes. Demon Controller Mouar *''Design Basis: Mouar Pharaoh'' A demon controller of the Neo Zeon Clan, making a pair with Summoner Roux. While facing her, she summons Monster Hizack Kong. Her strength is on par with Roux. Summoned Monster Hizack Kong *''Design Basis: RMS-106CS Hizack Custom'' A giant monkey summoned by Demon Controller Mouar. Its strength was not enough to defeat the spirit Roux summoned. Pilot Marasai *''Design Basis: RMS-108 Marasai'' The pilot of Machine Soldier Guzom Slasher. Has a rough personality. Soldier Ebirhu-S *''Design Basis: XM-03 Ebirhu-S'' The lowest level soldiers of the Neo Zeon Clan. Their ability is low, but they attack in large numbers. Scout Zaku Scouter *''Design Basis: MS-06E Zaku Reconnaissance Type'' A scout of the Neo Zeon Clan. He was following Neo Gundam's group. Warrior Doven Wolf *''Design Basis: AMX-014 Döven Wolf'' The strongest warrior of the Neo Zeon Clan. Despite being an ordinary warrior, his skills are top-class. Knight Dom Tropen *''Design Basis: MS-09F/trop Dom Tropen'' A Neo Zeon knight waiting in Flemen Desert. They act as a group of Three. They are the strongest among normal knights. Flash Knight R-Jarja *''Design Basis: AMX-104 R-Jarja'' One of the Neo Zeon Clan's senior knights. A talented person that serves as one of King Aiguille's aides. His specialty is high-speed movement, going so fast that he seemingly vanishes in the blink of an eye. Monster Oct-Dreissen *''Design Basis: AMX-009 Dreissen'' A low-level monster of the Neo Zeon Clan. It has low intelligence and uses a powerful rush attack. Monster Basilisk Gogg *''Design Basis: MSM-03 Gogg'' A low-level monster of the Neo Zeon Clan. It has a long, snake-like tongue and attacks using multiple arms. Monster Hellhound Bawoo *''Design Basis: AMX-107 Bawoo'' Hounds of the Neo Zeon Clan. Due to their habit of hunting multiple targets, they tend to attack in groups. Their movement is quick, but their attacks can be fended off. Monster Manticore Gaza-C *''Design Basis: AMX-003 Gaza-C'' A magical creature of the Neo Zeon Clan. A monster with high intelligence that can use magic. Monster Zakhak Gasshia *''Design Basis: MS-13 Gasshia'' A high-ranking monster of the Neo Zeon Clan. Its head has several snakes on it. It also has considerable strength. Evil Diviner Hambrabi *''Design Basis: RX-139 Hambrabi'' A Neo Zeon Clan diviner. His ability is low, but he in unprecedented in manipulating spirits. Soldier Zaku II *''Design Basis: MS-06F Zaku II'' The land infantry unit of the Neo Zeon Clan. They are the strongest among ordinary soldiers. Warrior Eye-zack *''Design Basis: Eyezack'' A warrior of the Neo Zeon Clan. He is amazed about seeing Orchis due to previously seeing it get shot down in a previous battle. Fighter Dwadge *''Design Basis: MS-09G Dwadge'' A fighter of the Neo Zeon Clan. He is waiting alone in the wilderness. He is the most powerful among ordinary fighters. He is characterized by attacking with a curved weapon. Spirit Knight Marasai *''Design Basis: RMS-108 Marasai'' The revived form of Knight Marasai, who had been defeated at Stone Castle in the past. Unlike Knight Gelgoog and Sorcerer Messala, he is not beast-like. Like the previous Ghost Knights, he chases after the Gundam Clan. Pilots Galbaldy α and β *''Design Basis: MS-17 Galbaldy α and RMS-117 Galbaldy β'' The pilots of Duel Machine Soldiers Gazel-baldy and Gazal-baldy. The both of them match each other and trick enemies with their combined effort. Psycho-Converter Psycho Doga *''Design Basis: NZ-222 Psyco Doga'' A psycho converter that manipulates the spirit of a targeted person. He was the one who brainwashed Luna Gundam into becoming loyal to Sieg Zeon. Monster Toad Marasai *''Design Basis: RMS-108 Marasai'' A low level monster of the Neo Zeon Clan. They are huge toad monsters that are weak even in groups. Monste Ape Den'an Zon *''Design Basis: XM-01 Den'an Zon'' A low level monster of the Neo Zeon Clan. Their movement is fast and they tend to act as a group. Monster Grublo Phoenix *''Design Basis: MAM-07 Grublo'' A flying monster of the Neo Zeon Clan. They are related to Monster Bird Gawda and attack by swooping down from the sky. They also have the ability to use magic. Monster Undead Zeong *''Design Basis: MSN-02 Zeong'' In the past, he was Giant Zeong that was defeated at Zeon Black Castle by Knight Gundam. He suddenly attacks from the back of the cave in order to clear the resentment of his past. Monster Death Big Zam *''Design Basis: MA-08 Big Zam'' A high-ranking monster of the Neo Zeon Clan. A giant that appears in the passages of Sky Castle Gernica. It shakes the ground while walking and tries to step on the enemy in front of them. It is closely related to Ghost Big Zam. Soldier Geara Doga *''Design Basis: AMS-119 Geara Doga'' A soldier of the Neo Zeon Clan. They are confused by King Aiguille's disappearance and the lack of command from him. Heavy Fighter Rick Dom II *''Design Basis: MS-09R-2 Rick Dom II'' A heavy fighter of the Neo Zeon Clan. His strength is somewhat lower than that of normal fighters of the same time. He is horrified that Sieg Zeon plans to destroy the world and temporarily fought with the Gundams. Fighter Kampfer *''Design Basis: MS-18E Kämpfer'' A fighter of the Neo Zeon Clan. He defends the sky castle's corridor. After King Aiguille's disappearance, the Neo Zeon Clan is in a paralyzed state and he boldly continues to fight alone. His abilities are greater than that of Heavy Fighter. Royal Knight King Mansa *''Design Basis: NZ-000 Queen Mansa'' A high-ranking knight that belongs to nobility, even amoung Neo Zeon Clan Knights. He served as an aide to King Aiguille alongside Flash Knight R Jarja. He does not believe in the second coming of Sieg Zeon. He pledged his alliegence to the Kingdom of Delaz, and had left after Sieg Zeon took over. Mons-Knight Crab Gaplant *''Design Basis: ORX-005 Gaplant'' A knight modified by the Neo Zeon Clan to have abilities that surpass even King Mansa. He does not know what is going on in the world and did not listen to the Gundams. As a result, he came under attack. One of his hands are claws. Officer Gillet *''Design Basis: Gillet Krueger'' An officer in the Neo Zeon Clan. After finding out that King Aiguille had been possessed by Sieg Zeon, he cannot hide his horror. Gods Superior Dragon EX *''Design Basis: MSA-0011［Ext］ Ex-S Gundam'' One of the 12 Gods that created the world and the Guardian God of Saddrac. He sensed Sieg Zeon's resurrection, merged himself with the souls of the Algus Knights, and guided Neo Gundam and Knight Char. Mecha Light and Dark Armor Gods Mysterious Machine Soldier Elgaia *''Design Basis: Gaia'' A mysterious Machine Soldier summoned by the amnesiac Neo Gundam. Due to his memory loss, it was first referred to as the Mysterious Machine Soldier instead of an Armor God. Originally, it was meant to be the personal unit for Luna Gundam, but various circumstances caused it to become Neo Gundam's. Armor God Arteia A new Armor God first revealed in the Carddass 20th anniversary complete box set. A unit paired with Elgaia. Originally, it was meant to be Neo Gundam's personal unit, but it was damaged during the escape from the moon. The pilot had been changed to Luna Gundam, who had fallen with it to Saddrac. Several years later, the Neo Zeon Clan recovered Arteia's wreckage along with Luna, and was later used in the construction of Chaosgaia. :Dark Armor God Chaosgaia :*''Design Basis: Gaia (OVA ver.)'' :An Armor God of Darkness that serves as a pair with Elgaia. It was unknown if it was one of the 6 Armor Gods and was referred to as a mysterious Armor God. The pilot is Luna Gundam. Delaz had created it out of the wreck of Neo's personal unit, Arteia, and was the complete version of Gazelbaia. 6 Armor Gods Fire Armor God Mercarius *''Design Basis: Ra'' The Armor God of fire that had appeared as a fire golem at Mount Avalon. Water Armor God Aquarius *''Design Basis: Shin'' The Armor God of water that had appeared as a water golem in the lake at Mount Avalon. Arbor Armor God Jupitarius *''Design Basis: Titan'' The Armor God of arbor that had been somewhere else. It was the only Armor God directly captured by the Delaz Army and was controlled under the name of Death Soldier Evil Shadow. Crystal Armor God Orphelis *''Design Basis: Uranus'' The Armor God of crystal, which had been worshiped as a guardian statue in Flemen Clan. Earth Armor God Gigantus *''Design Basis: Sphinx'' The Armor God of earth, which was sealed on an isolated island. True Armor God Ultra Armor God Gungenesis (Final Version) The true form of the combined Armor Gods, which first appeared in the Carddass 20th anniversary complete box set. With Arteia as the back parts, it has greater mobility. During the escape from the moon, Arteia was wrecked and turned into Chaosgaia. As a result, this does not appear in the main story. In the game Seikihei to Kikoshin, an alternate route in the main story allows Neo to use this in the final battle. :Ultra Armor God Gungenesis :*''Design Basis: Godmars'' :The combined form of the 6 Armor Gods using Elgaia as the core. :Dark Armor God Gungenocider :*''Design Basis: Godmars (OVA version)'' :The combined form of the 6 Armor Gods using Chaosgaia as the core. Dabat Kingdom Machine Soldier Grandrex A machine soldier made by Seabook with a similar appearance to Gunrex. Vassal Knight GP01 piloted it instead of Gunrex. It has high ability that can only imitate Gunrex, but is inefficient when fighting the Neo Zeon Clan's machine soldiers. Machine Soldier Baron Dias *''Design Basis: RMS-099 Rick Dias'' The first machine soldier with flight capabilities in Dabat. Made by Seabook to counter the Neo Zeon Clan. It's ablilty as a machine soldier is low but it fought the Neo Zeon Clan when they first attacked Dabat Castle. Sky Machine Soldier Dijeam *''Design Basis: MSK-008 Dijeh'' A machine soldier piloted by Whirlwind Knight Windy Zeta. It was built by Seabook. It was built to counter the Neo Zeon Clan's attacks from the skies, but is ultimately inferior when compared to them. Machine Soldier Giga Nemo *''Design Basis: MSA-003 Nemo'' Machine Soldiers developed by the Flemen people to counter the Neo Zeon Clan, who were invading the region. Its ability is quite high. It is piloted by Flemen GM. Grappling Machine Soldier Stanrib A machine soldier made exclusively for fist-fighting. Because of this, there are no weapons equipped. There were several prototypes made, with one being piloted by Knight Judau. Artillery Machine Soldier Mover Tank *''Design Basis: RMV-1 Guntank II'' A powerful artliery machine soldier in the Machine Soldier Army. It moves using catepillars, so it is more similar to a tank than a typical soldier. True Holy Machine Soldier Gunrex α Gunrex, who had vanished in the final battle with Rune Carazzo, reappears in the final battle thanks to Roux Dragon's power. The pilot is Vassal Knight Zephyranthes. In the IF route of Seikihei to Kikōshin, it is shown that it can merge with Super Orchis. However, this form is a game original. Armored Chariot New Orchis/'Super Orchis' *''Design Basis: Armored Base Orchis'' The true form of the Orchis after being awakened by the Three Knights of Fate. It can now fully move on its own without Dendro and Bium. It can increase the abilities of those riding it up to five times. It can fly as Super Orchis. Delaz Kingdom Sky Castle Gernica Home of the landless Delaz Kingdom. It has the remains of the Rona's Neo Zeon Clan as its members. Invasion Fortress Grand Zam *''Design Basis: Grand Zam'' The battleship of the Neo Zeon Clan. It has many soldiers and warriors within it, with it advancing under the orders of Knight Mashymre. Land Machine Soldier Dra-Je *''Design Basis: MS-21C Dra-C'' Machine Soldier drop troops that descended from Gernica. Their strength is on-par with Dijem, but as many of them descend from the sky, they overtake the poorly prepared Dabat Kingdom. Sky Machine Soldier Stomb Azieru *''Design Basis: NZ-333 α Azieru'' A giant machine soldier that descended with the Dra-Je. It is a machine soldier with the ability to fly as well as descend. Its strength alone is greater than Grandrex. Sky Ship Pergunt The Neo Zeon Clan's sky battleship. It sortied to assist Stomb Azieru and Dra-Je, who had descended earlier. It sends down countless Wing Zssa to attack. Suicide Attacker Ge-Malk *''Design Basis: AMX-015 Geymalk'' Neo Zeon Clan's special machine soldier. Its main job is to throw itself into the enemy's territory to attack. Death Machine Soldier Evil Shadow See Jupitarius for more details. Machine Soldier Gazelbaia Based on their defeat in the previous battle, Knight Mashymre and his subordinates made a machine soldier that imitates Elgaia out of a prototype for Chaosgaia. It managed to catch up to Elgaia from Gernica, but could not exceed its performance. Piloted by Mashymre and two others. Machine Soldier Ga-Zowmn Slasher *''Design Basis: AMX-008 Ga-Zowmn'' A new machine soldier that sortied from the Sky Castle. It uses a tactic that allows it to break its opponent with a unique weapon. There are several allies of the same kind, and they have great cooperation. Piloted by Marasai. Twin Machine Soldier Gazelbaldy and Gazalbaldy *''Design Basis: AMX-117L Gaz-L and AMX-117R Gaz-R'' Two machine soldiers deployed at the same time, refered to as the Twin Machine Soldier. As they always attack as a pair, their combination ablitiy is quite high. Their pilots are twins Galbaldy α and Galbaldy β. Aircraft Braw Bro *''Design Basis: MAN-03 Braw Bro'' The aircraft of the Neo Zeon Clan. They attack from the sky in formation. Its target is Sieg Zeon, as at this point, there is no Union Clan and no Neo Zeon Clan, with both sides fighting a common enemy who desires to destroy all existence. Game * SD Gundam Gaiden Knight Gundam Monogatari: Seikihei to Kikōshin Gallery Kikoushin Densetsu.jpg Kikoushin Neo Gundam.jpg Kikoushin Character 1.jpg Kikoushin Character 2.jpg Kikoushin GP Knights.jpg Kikoushin Character 3.jpg Kikoushin Character 4.jpg Kikoushin Character 5.jpg Kikoushin Character 6.jpg Kikoushin Character 7.jpg Kikoushin Character 8.jpg Kikoushin Character 9.jpg Kikoushin Monster 1.jpg Kikoushin Monster 2.jpg Kikoushin Character 10.jpg Kikoushin Sieg Zeon.jpg Seikihei_Character_Extra.jpg Note * The series takes heavy inspiration from Six God Combination God Mars and Sailor Moon. Category:SD Gundam